Addition to the World
by VermaVocaloid
Summary: A new country is born and placed on earth! Who will become friends and who will become foes? What will this new country experience? Read to find out
1. The New Country Awakens

**I haven't posted in a long while! Sorry my laptop kinda lost all of it's memory -_-' But here is a new story! I do not own Hetalia! Only the Ocs!**

* * *

A little girl, who looks no older than five years old, wonders around the forest while humming to herself. She doesn't know how she got here, nor does she know where she is. Her dark brown orbs take in all her surroundings as her long dark brown hair whishes back and forth. The little one makes it to a clearing only to gasp at the sight before her.

A large waterfall cascading over rocks, that formed a semi valley, spilled into the sparkling lake below. Lush grass so soft to the touch as if you weren't careful it might bruise. If you were to sniff the air it would smell of sweet lavender, the salty sea, and various other things that were going in the forests. Trees with yellow-orange ovals, as a child might see them, hung from the branches.

This scene so breathe taking, so aweing, so calming, and so relaxing. _It feels like home…_ the brown haired girl though. She raced through the grass to the water and bent down on her knees. The child laughed at the sight of her reflection. She feels the cool water against her skin as she sinks her tiny hands into the water. After a brief moment she pulls her hands out of the water and sits back. Her mind wanders as she listen to the soft roar of the waterfall.

Nothing could destroy this moment she thought, but only to be mistaken when there was a pain in her stomach and noises coming from it. Standing up she scanned around for something to eat. Then she remembered the ovals! She quickly ran over to a tree with the objects she is after, but sadly she realizes that she has no way to reach them. Once again looking around she found a rock light enough to carry. She throws the rock with all her might!...but it lands about two feet in front of her.

Now going up to the tree and placing her hands around the trunk as much as she possible could. She decided to attempt climbing up the tree. After a few minutes of trying and countless failures she plopped herself on the grass. Felling Hungry and now exhausted tears perked at the corner of her eyes. The child just stared at the tree on the verge of tears. Then she notice a big rock, from the semi valley wall, near the tree that could reached the branches mocking her shortness.

Picking herself off the ground she went over to the rock. After being hesitant at first she scaled up the rock till she could reach her prize. Once she picked the yellow-orange oval she held it in her hands. The brown haired girl carefully climbed down and sat in the grass. She wondered what this thingy was. She turned it over and over again wondering if it was edible, but something inside her knew it was.

The little girl squished it a bit and found out it was soft. The sweet smell of it said it was a fruit. After inspecting it she sunk her teeth into it, but quickly removed it from her mouth.

"Icky!" she squeaked.

The girl pulled out what was the skin of the fruit from her mouth. On the fruit where the skin was peeled was yellow and gooey. Hesitantly she bit there and she was greeted with the sweat tasting fruit.

"Mango…." The little one whispered. "I love it!" and she peeled the mango and ate till she hit the seed.

Now feed and tired she buried the seed in the forest nearby before laying down in the clearing. The sun had gone replaced by the moon and the stars twinkled above. She looks up and smiles at how much she loves this place. The little girl lies down on her back looking at what she thought was a beautiful painting in the sky. Letting out a little giggle she began to close her eyes, and soon fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Friend from the Forest

**I hope I don't butcher this story with my writing skills -_-...I don't own Hetalia, only the Oc's!**

* * *

The little girl woke up to a wolf pup licking her face.

"He he he, hi puppy!" she laughed. The pup stopped licking allowing her to get up.

The small girl pets the black wolf's head before climbing the rock again to obtain her food. While she is eating she notices on the wolf's left hind leg is a gash. At the sight a small squeak left her lips, causing the canine to turn to her. She quickly dashed into the forest leaving the wolf and half eaten mango behind.

Frantically she searched for…what was she searching for she wondered. She had a gut feeling of knowing what to find, but wouldn't know until she saw it. Running as fast as her little legs could carry her she suddenly stopped in front of a giant old tree. Her brown eyes glittered when she saw the big leaves.

"I found them!" she exclaimed running towards the leaves and taking a few in her arms.

Quickly she raced back to the clearing hoping the pup didn't wonder off. Once back into the clearing she spotted the black wolf. With a sigh of relief she approached it.

"I'm back puppy!" She smiled "lie down," and surprisingly it flopped on the ground for her.

The girl grabbed one of the big leaves and dipped it into the small lake. She carefully carried the water filled leaf back to the pup. Taking a hand full of water she poured it over the wound. This action causes the wolf to wince and yelp in pain, but she would pet it and coo sweet things to it.

After washing it the brown haired girl took a few leaves and wrapped the wound to keep it from getting infected. She took a step back to look at her work and a smile grew on her face. The wolf noticed her smile and grunted before turning his head from her. She was bewildered for a moment and wondered if he was hungry, but 'what do wolfs eat?' she wondered.

Remembering her unattended mango she grabbed it and walked back over to the pup. Peeling the skin away, she ripped a piece and held it out at the puppy.

"Here aren't you hungry?" she asked. The black furred canine turned to look at it, but quickly turned away sticking his muzzle in the air.

"Eh?! Fine, you don't get any then!" the girl said annoyed and started to eat her mango.

The wolf would glance over at her, but once they made eye contact it would turn away again. The short girl ripped another piece off and held in front of the wolf again. The canine looked at it and turned its head again.

"Don't be stubborn. Go ahead and eat," she cooed with a smile.

The wolf sweat dropped and hesitated a bit before eating the food offered. The girl smiled then finished peeling it before placing it in front of the wolf. This action caused the black pup to look at her in shock as she walked away. It wasn't sure whether to eat it or not, but after thinking about the fruit being its last meal it would eat.

Once it was finished it watched the child play in the shallow water with violet eyes. It soon realized it was getting too relaxed and decided that it over stood his stay. Standing up it limped its way over to the forest. The giggling girl turned to check on the small black carnie only to see it limping away.

She dashed out from the water towards the limping pup. The black wolf hears the girl running after it and barks at her. The young child stops in her tracks only four feet away from the canine. Violet eyes meet dark brown ones and the wolf pup held a glare telling her not to come closer.

"Where are you going?" She asked the wolf. The black puppy motioned its head towards the forest.

"…But….I….I" she said in a sadden tone. The pooch looked at her with curiosity.

"I really like you…I don't want you to leave…" lowering her head as she finished.

The wolf's eyes grew wide, 'no one has cared about me' it thought.

The brown hair girl ran over to the black wolf and hugged it. This shocked the pup even more! Never had it been shown the emotion of 'love'. After a moment the wolf relaxed into the hug, even allowing itself to snuggle in her white dress.

"Is it ok if I name you?" she questioned, then receiving a grunt in response.

"Mmm…I'm guessing you're a boy, am I right?" again another grunt.

She backed away and looked at the black furred and violet eyed wolf.

"Damien! That's your name," the girl exclaimed with a soft smile. "Hello Damien, I'm Laura!" she shook his paw.

Laura was about to hug him, but Damien growled and moved out of the way.

"Aw you let me hug you just a bit a go." Laura complained. Damien let out a sigh, before following her to the lake shore then lying down.

"Damien?" She asked. Damien was greeted with a loving smile.

"I love you!" Laura giggled. He was astonished and embarrassed, but acted annoyed even thou his face was red. She let out another set of giggles while petting her embarrassed pet. Little Laura soon remembered how tired she was and laid on the soft grass soon shutting her eyes.

"_I love you too, Laura," _Damien smiled softly as he rested his head on her stomach before drifting off himself.


	3. Arrival of Spain

**Hope you enjoy! I don't know about some writers, but I find it a pain to scroll all the way to the bottem for translation. I do not own Hetalia, only the Oc's**

* * *

**~La awesome time skip to a week later~**

"Damien! Help!" a child screamed, causing Damien to run towards the owner of that voice.

The black furred wolf skid to a stop finding Laura failing in the water. His heart beat with fear as he raced to her, but only to get slashed with water.

"I got you in the water!" Laura laughed at a very pissed off Damien. "I wanna play with you Damien! But you never wanna play with me!" the canine growled, but then sighed.

True he has been a bit stubborn about playing with her, since he is still get used to being loved. Laura sat in the water with her arms crossed.

"Fine! I'll just play by myself…" she snapped. Damien rolled his violet eyes before throwing water at his annoyed owner causing her to laugh.

After playing in the water for a bit, Laura slipped back into her white dress and slip-ons. Damien shook out the water in his black fur, before following the child into the forest.

"I wonder what else there is to eat." The girl asked herself.

She grabbed bananas, strawberries, and blue berries. Even thou Laura couldn't tell what they were at first, surprisingly when she touched it she knew what they were. Her and black furred companion ate the assortment of fruits.

**~Spain's (Antonio's) Point of view~**

I set sail on a ship a week ago, to where? I haven't got the slightest clue, but something is pulling me forward. The crew are starting to get annoyed and restless, but that won't ruin my mood! I hum a Spanish tune, while my eyes scan the ocean looking for the slightest-

"Ah! Amigos, there is land!" I yell to my moping crew. Their faces lit up and they rushed over to the side of the ship.

"Captain, that's a beautiful piece of land if I do say so myself!" one crew member shouted.

"It looks like a paradise! Finally a place to relax!" shouts another.

We anchor the ship and take row boats to shore. I was sure the crew would want to stay in this lovely place, as do I, so I had them set up tents. Once set up some crew members bathed in the ocean while others searched for food.

"Crew I'm going to look around stay out of trouble, si?" I stated to the crew and got nods as replies.

I walked into the forest being sure not to get too lost, ha ha ha that wouldn't be good! While I was walking I noticed how good the soil must be here, since there are varieties of fruits and vegetables. I saw a river and decided to stop and get a drink. Placing my hands in the cold water I brought my hands up to my face to drink.

"The water is clear and amazingly fresh! This is a wonderful island…but it's too big to be an island…maybe, just maybe it's a-" I stopped in my thoughts when I saw a familiar red color. "Ah! Tomatoes!"

I quickly went over and picked one. I then sat by the river and took a big bite! A burst of juice came out once I penetrated the red flesh around the fruit. So good, fresh, and juicy! I declared that this was the best tomato I have ever had. I started to sing after I finished my snack.

"_He perdido el balance port u amor, En tus manos yo cai, tienes control sobre_ mi"**(I've been walking the wire over love, and I've fallen into your hands. But I don't know where I'll land.)**

"_Ru cuerpo ws la carcel y yo un prisionero"_**(Your body holds me hostage whenever I touch you. I'm a prisoner inside.)**

"_Y jamas quiero salir, condenado y soy feliz."_**(Baby till the end of time)**

**~Third person point of view~**

Damien's ears perked up his ears.

"What's the matter, Damien?" the girl asked. She then noticed that he was staring towards the forest.

Laura began to walk into the woods only to be stopped by little Damien biting her dress. She ignored his pulling and walked into the forest. After walking a bit with her pet right behind her, she began to hear singing. Once the voice was close enough to Laura, she peeked her head out of the bushes.

What she saw was a tanned skinned Spanish man with glittering emerald eyes and chocolate brown hair. She had to admit she liked his singing voice. As Antonio was singing she could understand a few words. Antonio felt like he was being watched so he peeked over his shoulder. Laura quickly ducked behind the bushes causing her to fall into Damien. Antonio noticed the bushes move and decided to shrug it off and began to sing again.

Laura was about to peek again, but Damien bit her dress again causing her to fall forward into the open. Antonio head whipped around when he heard a small squeak, and his emerald eyes met dark brown ones. The child quickly disappeared behind the bushes again, heart pounding in her small chest.

Antonio blinks a few times, trying to process what he just saw.

_W-Was that a Nina?_ He thought.**(Nina-girl)**

* * *

**The song translation is propably kinda wrong, but that's ok! The song is Promise by Romeo Santos ft Usher!**


End file.
